Father's Day Brunch
by Kimball20
Summary: When Pops's father refuses to go to the Fathers Day Brunch with him, Benson has a talk with Mr. Mallaerd.


**Hey guys! This is Kimball20 and this is my new Regular Show fanfic. So I wanted to write a new RS fanfic for a while so I wrote one dealing with Pops, Benson, and Mr. Maellard. **

**Two notes on this story:**

***Some of the characters may act out of character. **

***This is not a BenPops (sorry but I can't see these two as a couple for Pops is too naïve to be with anyone).**

**Oh! For those that try to give me a request for 50 One-Shots, I am NOT accepting private messages at this time, mainly because I have a lot of requests for it. Until I'm done with the one-shot requests that I have, I will not be accepting any requests. **

**Expect more RS fanfics from me, including a Skips centered story, a Snow White parody, some Benson centered stories, and more.  
**

**I don't own Regular Show as it's owned by J.G. Quintel and Cartoon Network. **

**On with the show!**

**Father's Day Brunch:**

Pops Maellard was holding a pink flyer in his hand and was giggling at the same time. It was to be a perfect plan. What was the plan you ask? Well, let's hear it, shall we?

"Benson! Benson!" Pops said happily.

Benson looked up from his clipboard for a moment to see the cheerful lollipop man come up to him with a pink flyer in his hand.

"What is it Pops?" Benson asked.

"I have a wonderful idea on what I can do with father on Father's day," Pops said, "I shall take him to this Father's Day Brunch that they're having at a local restaurant. It would be so much fun. I hope he can come with me. Father is always too busy for me and I try to be a good son for him."

Benson, knowing how busy Mr. Maellard is, would most likely refuse. But he didn't want to tell Pops this because it would hurt his feelings.

"I'm going to tell him right now in fact," Pops said as he went up the stairs and into the house.

Mr. Maellard was at his desk, working on some paper work when Pops knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Maellard mumbled.

Pops opened the door and saw his father working. But he was too excited to notice it much. He walked up to his father, still holding the flyer in his hand.

"Father," Pops said.

"What is it Pops?" Mr. Maellard asked, "I'm very busy."

"I wanted to show you something," Pops said.

Mr. Maellard looked up for a moment, irritated at once. "What?"

Pops gave him the flyer and said, "I was hoping you and I can do this together on Father's Day."

Mr. Maellard picked up the flyer and read it for a moment. It took him twenty seconds to say, "Pops, I'm very busy that day."

"But it's on a Sunday," Pops said, "And people shouldn't work on a Sunday. Plus it's Father's Day. I want to spend time with my father on Father's Day because I love you."

"Well I'm sorry Pops," Mr. Maellard responded, "But you know I love my work. I'm a very busy man, always making sure the park is on tip top shape since BeanCan is always messing up somehow."

Now Pops knew that whenever he said BeanCan (or some other nickname), he was referring to Benson. He knew Benson worked really hard on getting the park right, even though majority of the time a monster is attacking the park. But Pops had to think of another way.

"But father," Pops said, "Don't you love me?"

Mr. Maellard looked up for a moment. He eyed his own son and responded, "To be honest Pops, no I don't. If I never had children, I would have more time to work instead of hearing some nonsense about a Father's Day Brunch, especially with someone who is more of a child than a man. Now leave me alone to work."

Pops's eyes began to form tears as he picked up the flyer and left the room. As soon as Pops was in the hallway, he began to cry. As he was walking and crying, he didn't realize where he was going. He had bumped into someone, but he couldn't see because the tears in his eyes had made him blind.

"Pops," Benson said, "What's wrong? Did Muscle Man play another prank on you?"

"No," Pops said, reaching in his pocket for a handkerchief, "I told father about the Father's Day Brunch and he said no about it."

"I had a feeling he would say that," Benson said.

"But that's not the worst part," Pops said, sniffling, "I asked him if he loved me and he said no."

As Benson heard this, he said "What?"

"He said if he never had children," Pops continued, "he would have more time to work instead of hearing about the Fathers Day Brunch and calling it nonsense. He told me I was more of a child than a man. I feel like a constant disappointment to him."

As Pops began to cry once more, Benson wanted to comfort Pops. But he was way too upset to do that. The gumball machine's face began to turn red as blood as he began marching to Mr. Maellard's office. He didn't even bother to knock on the door as he barged in. Mr. Maellard looked up, rather annoyed by Benson's appearance.

"What do you can Beanteen?" Mr. Maellard asked. "I'm very busy."

Benson was too angry to talk at first, but the words came out of his mouth.

"How can someone as gentle and kind as Pops have a cold, heartless, father like you?" Benson asked.

"I'm not sure Beanteen," Mr. Maellard responded, "He's nothing more than a mere accident to society."

"Pops is not an accident!" Benson shouted, "Pops is more of a man than you will ever be, you spineless, heartless jerk! All he wanted to do was spend time with his father on Father's Day. And you! You told Pops that you never wanted children because it would give you more time to work. I hope Pops can forgive you one day, but I won't! If Pops doesn't forgive you, then you are going to die alone and have nothing but your precious paperwork surrounding you!"

Mr. Maellard just sat the chair, shocked at what Benson had just told him. He didn't know what to say next. He just sat in the chair, silent as a church mouse.

Benson decided to leave Mr. Maellard where he was. But before he left the room, he said "Oh! By the way, MY NAME IS BENSON!"

Benson had shut the door and leaned against it. His glass head became clear once more as he took a breather. He had a feeling he'll sooner or later find a pink slip on his desk. _I'm so getting fired for this, _Benson thought, _But it's for Pops._

Benson had noticed that Pops was no longer in the hallway. He figured that he was in his room crying. So Benson went upstairs to Pops's room. He had knocked on the door and said, "It's me Benson."

"Come in, Benson," Pops softly said.

Benson opened the door to find Pops crying into his pillow. Benson had walked over to Pop's bed and sat down. Pops got up from where he was at, the tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Did father change his mind?" Pops asked.

"I'm sorry Pops, but no." Benson responded.

Pops sighed. "I knew it," Pops said, "I'm a disappointment."

"No you're not Pops," Benson said, "You're not a disappointment. You're kind and wonderful and have a big heart. I'm glad you're different from your father."

"I just wanted to spend time with father on Father's Day," Pops said.

Benson wasn't sure what to say. But then he had an idea.

"You know what Pops?" Benson said, "I'll go to that Father's Day Brunch with you."

"You will?" Pops asked, drying his tears, "But you're not my father though."

Benson placed a hand on Pops's shoulder and replied, "I may not be your father, but in a way, you will always be like a son to me."

"But you're younger than me," Pops said.

"That wouldn't matter because I love you like you were family," Benson said.

When Benson said this, Pops smiled. "Thank you Benson," Pops said.

If you were wondering if Benson was fired that day, no he was not. You see, Mr. Maellard was thinking about Benson's words so much that he couldn't focus on anything else, even on work.

And when Father's Day came, Benson had taken Pops to the Fathers Day Brunch, which was very lively with fathers and their children (step-parents got a half-off discount). While Benson was eating his omelet custom-made by the chef, Pops presented him with a card. The front of the cover showed a picture of him and Pops picking up flowers.

"What's this for?" Benson asked, somewhat confused.

"I may not be your son, but you will always be like a father to me," Pops said.

Benson smiled at the lollipop man. He opened the card and the card said the following:

Benson,

You are the best thing that had ever come into my life. Even though I'm not your son, I hope you have a wonderful father's day. Because I love you.

Love,

Pops.

On the bottom were X's and O's to represent hugs and kisses. Benson thought it was really sweet of Pops to think of him this way.

"Thank you Pops," Benson said before hugging Pops.

"Happy Father's Day, Benson," Pops said, hugging him back.

**So what did everyone think? No flames please!**


End file.
